User blog:SIBUNAOVEREVIL219/Anubis House- The Generation After Ch 2
Britney’s POV I woke with a start at the sound of footsteps on the creaky wood floor. I looked at our door and spotted a pair of feet under it. I looked over at Ellen, who was sound asleep, and tip toed over to her bed. “Ellen! Ellen! Wake up!” I whispered in her ear as I threw the covers off her bed. “Huh, huh, what?” she asked wearily. “Ellen! I heard someone…” I stopped when I realized Ellen had fallen back asleep. “…at the door. Fine, I’ll see to it myself!” I muttered harshly under my breath. I grabbed the broom leaning against my brown wooden desk, and moved cautiously towards the door. I reached for the door knob, turned it slowly, and cracked the door open. I looked through the crack, but no one was there. I leaned my head outside my room and looked up and down the long, lifeless hallway. Nothing. Just then, I heard giggling- no, chuckling- no, chuckling… and giggling? I must have been hallucinating. I put leaned the broom up against the door, went in to the bathroom and splattered water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. “You're just tired Britney," ''I thought to myself. ''"You've had a long day. No one's really there..." I walked to the door, only to find it closed. And locked. I twisted the knob furiously and started banging on the door. “Help! Help! Somebody help me!” I recognized the same giggle-chuckle that I had heard earlier in the hallway. I put my ear up to the door. I could barely hear two muffled voices. I was pretty sure that one was a boy, and the other was a girl. “You think she’s had enough?” ''asked the female voice. ''“Ýeah, let her out.” ''The male voice replied. ''Click! Uh oh. The door opened and I came tumbling out. I got up and brushed myself off. When I turned to look at the culprits, their faces were tight, trying to hold back laughter. One was a petite girl with fiery red hair and light blue eyes. The other was a tall handsome boy with the same red hair and blue eyes as the girl. “Hey,” the girl said. Her voice was as small as her body. She sounded like that adorable 3rd grader in my elementary who everyone loved, especially the older kids. But I was too mad to coo over her at that moment. “HEY!?!?” I whisper-yelled, trying not to wake anyone up. “HEY!?!? You just LOCKED me in the BATHROOM in the MIDDLE of the NIGHT, and all you have to say is ‘HEY’????” “Woah, calm down,” the boy said. His voice was deep and soothing. I calmed down a bit. “We were just playing around. We do this to everyone on their first night. We’ve been doing it since we were sophmores. No will you relax for one second?” I just stared at them. “How did you…” “Get the door locked from the outside?” the girl finished. “Oh, that was easy. We didn’t. We had it locked already, so that when you closed the door, it was locked. Pretty genius, right?” she said with a grin. “Who ARE you two?” I asked them, never taking my eyes off the boy. “I’m Andy, and that’s Lilly,” he said, pointing to himself and then to the girl. “We’re twins,” she added enthusiastically. “Yeah, that’s swell. Now if you’re done messing with me, I’d like to go back to bed, please?” “Sure. Go ahead. No one’s stopping ya,” he said snippily. I went back to my room and crawled under my big blue blanket or my BBB as Ellen and I called it when we were in grade school. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep with the image of Andy burning in my mind. Category:Blog posts